


Hurt

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Week, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Armin and Ymir have a little heart to heart regarding his crush during combat training…Blurb for day 10 of Eremin Week: Hurt/ComfortEnjoy if you can!!! I love setting up YumiHisu and Eremin against each other❤️





	

“–OOF” Armin hit the ground, not hard nor painfully but even so, it hurt on the inside. To be so weak even the smallest girl in the whole unit could take you down… what a pity. After about a second of laying with his cheek in the dirt, he tilted his head up to find Eren wrestling with Annie…

“Sorry, Armin! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Christa asked with a worried tone.

Realizing he was upsetting her, Armin got up right away, wobbling a bit as he did so. “I’m fine, Christa, don’t worry about it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely! It really was nothing, I’ve had much worse. If you’re ready, let’s go again! Please, no going easy on me, this time.”

Ymir stood watching from the shadow of the tree by the fence behind the pair, scoffing to herself.

Close combat training was a joke to most everyone there. Many played around, many feigned effort, and some, like Ymir, simply avoided the instructor altogether, opting to do nothing for the hour. She mainly watched out for Christa, making sure no harm came to her while she played soldier for a while, wrestling with the people who went easy on her. Or with weak little Armin, who simply took the faux abuse…

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I would’ve been devastated if I’d hurt you…” Christa wiped a tear from her eye, prompting unseen eye rolls from Ymir under the tree. “But, I really think we should take a break, right now…”

“I really am quite alright. But okay, let’s just take a minute to breathe…”

“Mm. Good.” Christa walked under the tree by Ymir and took a drink of water from her canteen.

Meanwhile, Armin turned around to watch Eren wrestle with Annie. Struggling as he might be, Eren always put up a good fight, even when he was down for the count from Annie’s choke holds. Armin couldn’t take his eyes off him… He amazed him… In a way, it was hard not to be jealous of the sight… that Annie was strong enough to equal Eren… lucky enough to have her arms around him… to have his trust and confidence… his camaraderie…

“Oi. Rat bait.”

Ymir’s cold jab pulled Armin out of his thoughts and he finally turned back around to his combat partners. “Ah-- Yes?”

“You’re staring, you know that?”

“No, I’m not!”

…“So you do know that…”

“...” Armin blushed… and trembled. It seemed Ymir had figured him out…

Confused, Christa simply watched and listened.

“Why don’t you tell him?”

Armin swallowed the urge to lie, as there was no use hiding it from someone smart enough to see through him already. “…I can’t…”

“Yeah, but WHY can’t you?”

Armin sighed. Whether or not he trusted Ymir was irrelevant at this point. She would probably be clever enough to figure it out for herself anyway. Armin glanced all around him, and feeling that no one was listening, and that certainly Christa would be respectful and secretive, forced out his quiet confession. “It’s dangerous.”

“Hä?” Ymir raised an eyebrow and cocked her head as she looked down on the short blonde boy before her.

“…If people were to find out, then it’s a weakness that they could use against me… or _**him**_ … and this is dangerous work. That’s not a risk I’m willing to take.”

Christa put her hand over her heart “Aww…”

“Oh gag me.” Ymir interrupted, flopping her tongue out to Christa’s annoyance. Her attention returned to Armin. “Hey, shorty. Have you looked at yourself lately? There’s no way you’re going to pass your training. Not at this rate if even little Christa here is enough to floor you.”

Christa glared but took another drink of water, listening and letting Ymir go on.

“Life is short, you know… And you only live once. Do you really wanna waste your precious time not taking a chance on being happy for the minute you’ve got?”

“…You may be right, Ymir… but I won’t risk his safety…”

“ _His_ safety? Are you saying you think he actually likes you back? When he’s got a babe like Annie squatting on his dick as we speak, or a steel mill like Reiner holding his hand?”

“He’d go out of his way for me anyway, as his childhood friend and all that’s left of his life before the walls fell… It’d be too easy for someone to use me against him. If he did like me back, which I’m certain he doesn’t, then I’m an even worse liability for him. I’d rather die fighting on my own merit than let myself become a burden…”

“Hmph. You realize that at the rate you’re going, you’ll die anyway. Even if by some miracle you DID graduate. With a body like yours and an attitude like that, you’re more than liable to become Titan bait at the height of your usefulness. If you’re even meaty enough to do that--” suddenly Ymir was lightly headbutted by her companion.

“Ymir! That’s enough! You’re just being mean…”

Ymir chuckled. “If being honest is mean, then who wants to be nice?” She retorted, glaring for a second into Christa’s eyes, close to reaching her soul…

Armin closed his eyes, ashamed of himself.

“Anyway. The point is. Since fate is fate no matter what, you should take the chance on making yourself happy for once, while you can. It’s not like he’s gonna be doing much better than you… Look at him.” She gestured to Eren writhing under Annie’s pin down, begging to be released. “He’s a causality waiting to happen… Bet a kiss from a cute boy on his boo boo would make the pain go awayyy…” she taunted.

Armin looked over at Eren. While Eren may have been defeated by Annie, he got up again right away, and asked her to attack him once more… Eren truly was amazing… “…No. He’s a soldier with a dream… and I respect it too much… I won’t get in his way… Even it means I can’t be with him…” Armin turned back around to them and smiled to himself, gazing nowhere in particular. 

Ymir pursed her lips. “Hmm. I see…”

Suddenly Armin found himself clutched tight in Ymir’s rough arms. “AH--!”

“Ymir, what are you doing?!” Christa shouted, not even sure how to react.

Ymir swept his feet out from beneath him and sent him crashing to the ground.

Armin whimpered in fear, but seeing as he still wouldn’t submit to her, Ymir opted to pin him in place with her legs, and twist his arms for as long as it took, pulling them back and holding them against her chest for good measure.

 _“--WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”_ Like a trapped baby animal forced into instinct, Armin finally screamed in pain.

And like a loyal dog alerted by his master, Eren’s head perked up from underneath Annie’s pin, and looked over at the awful sight of Armin’s cry. “Armin!!!” He slipped out from under her and ran over as fast as he could, stumbling a bit from the rough training but never stopping to think about it.

Ymir finally released Armin and smiled to herself as Eren approached.

Christa was furious. “Ymir, why would you do that?!”

Ymir simply shrugged her shoulder.

Eren arrived at the scene, diving down on the ground next to the crying Armin to look him over. “Armin! What happened, are you hurt?!” He asked, tilting Armin’s chin up in search of injuries and scanning over his arms.

“--nngh.” Armin held his hand over his very sore left arm as it ached to the touch from Ymir’s hold.

Eren gently took it in hands, checking for any fractures or wounds, the way his father taught him, and softly pet the place where Armin’s hand had rested… He grew annoyed. “What the hell happened here?”

“I don’t know- I was training with Christa and Ymir when--”

“Eh?" Eren quickly stood up again. " _Oi, magpies! Did you do this?!_ ” He shouted towards the suspicious girls who simply observed as bystanders.

Christa shrillfully defended Ymir as best she could. “I-it wasn’t on purpose! Armin asked us to help him train and to go a little rougher on him so he could improve his stamina! Ymir just overshot her strength was all, isn’t that right, Ymir?”

Ymir shrugged again. “Eh.”

Eren clenched his teeth, preparing to yell at them some more, but the sound of Armin’s gentle pained moan beside him resumed his focus. He brought himself back to the ground to look at Armin eye to eye. “It’s gonna be okay, Armin, don’t worry. Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary. You really took on Ymir?”

“Well, she rather attacked me… But I endured as long as I could until it felt like she was going to actually break my arms…” he noted sadly, believing Eren must’ve been ashamed… but he refused to lie to him. To Armin’s surprise however, Eren smiled for him…

“That’s amazing, Armin… People say she’s one of the strongest trainees… But don’t fight with her anymore, okay?…” He gently raised him up off the ground, laying his arm over his shoulder and began walking him carefully over to the medic’s cabin, muttering comforts to him.

Christa observed and upon realizing what had just happened, looked at Ymir in amazement…

“What?”

“Ymir, you just?”

“Hit the twitchy little bunny with a dosage of truth? Yes, I did. Did it knock some sense into him? Eh, probably not. But he looks happy for now…” she smirked, gesturing to Armin who was smiling in the distance at something Eren said, leaning affectionately against him in his arm as Eren held him close. “It’s a shame he won’t let himself have anymore than what he’s got… Those suicidal bastards are made for each other.”


End file.
